custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Zulu Bravo
Zulu Bravo is a Mark VI Jaeger that defends the Arctic Circle, formerly based in the Kelso Shatterdome, current base unknown. It is notable for the circumstances surrounding the end of its service under the ADC. Features Zulu Bravo has an unusual armament, as it has, rather than a Sword, an Assegai Spear, which it used to great effect, as the improved leverage and reach allows Zulu a greater force with which to kill Kaiju. Zulu also has an unusually large gun, with an effective range of several hundred metres, and fired explosive bolts. It is believed to have been retro-fitted with an EMP cannon. Zulu has a vast Jet Engine, with which it is able to fly at great speed, although not over great distances, or for long periods of time. It is also able to fly far, and for a long time, at a reasonable speed. Zulu was at one point armed with a Flamethrower, but this was removed. For a period of time, Zulu was used as a Battlefield Repair Unit, and as such is armed with a plasma cutter, which it used to weld wounds in other Jaegers shut, and following its rebellion, this tool has found a use to scythe limbs off Kaiju and Jaegers that it battles. History Zulu was deployed from London from 2030 until 2042. In this time, Zulu successfully exterminated 15 Kaiju. In 2042, as the ADC became more and more totalitarian, Zulu's pilots, brothers that signed up as graduates from Cambridge University, on live Television, declares the ADC as a Dictatorial State, and escaped to Zulu, and fought their way free of the Shatterdome. As they fled down the Irish Sea, they were forced to put 3 of their fellow Jaegers down as they attempted to halt the escape. Zulu's story was covered up by the ADC, and Zulu is believed to now battle in the Atlantic Ocean independent of any UN organisation, and is repaired from a mobile Aircraft Carrier Base, with the original Mechanics from the Shatterdome, who escaped with the Pilots. Zulu is rarely sighted, although it is more frequently traced by the disabled Jaegers it leaves in its wake. Zulu frequently makes radio broadcasts that show it is waging a one man war on the ADC, although still fighting the Kaiju. Zulu has often been seen defending cities side by side with ADC Jaegers, only to EMP them after the defeat of the Kaiju they are battling. Notable Battles First Blood Zulu first engaged a Kaiju in 2030, whilst Monarch observed Zulu's fighting ability. The Kaiju in question was one of the first out of the North Sea Breach. Zulu flew into the Kaiju at high speed, knocking it down. As the Kaiju attempted to right itself, Zulu blew its Head off with a single Blast, dropping the Cat II Kaiju in minutes. 2 on 1 Zulu was ambushed whilst on Patrol on the East Coast of Britain. An event had anomalously released 3 Kaiju, despite being predicted as a Single Event. This is theorised as being due to the Kaiju that went through having an Incubator Pouch, in which the 2 Cat II Kaiju hid. The Cat IV and a Cat II, both of which could not be picked up by the ADC, occupied with the Cat II Kaiju, not expecting a triple event. Zulu performed admirably, easily despatching the Cat II, by feigning injury and immobilisation, before decapitating the Kaiju with its Bare Hands. The Cat IV proved a greater challenge, as it was an incredibly Dense Kaiju. Launching itself at Zulu, it's Momentum launched them both backwards, onto the English Coast. The Kaiju took off running, at speed, with Zulu in pursuit. As the Kaiju bore down on London, Zulu aimed, and fired it's Cannon. The Explosive round shattered the Skull of the Kaiju, killing it instantly. Scientists immediately took the Kaiju away, pleased as they were that they now had a primary Brain to play with. Rebellion Zulu fought loyally for 6 more years, scoring another 7 Kaiju kills, and 3 assists. However, Zulu's Pilots were discontented with the Dictatorial Turn the ADC had taken, and as such, as soon as a chance came, they denounced the ADC, and fled. 3 off duty Jaegers were scrambled, and sent after Zulu. Each Jaeger moved at a different speed, and the Type IV reached Zulu long before the two Type IIIs. Following a Brutal fight, Zulu brought down 'Nemesis', the Type IV, by removing both its arms, and pinning it to the ground with its own Sword. When the first Type II arrived, Zulu had submerged itself in a deep second of water. As 'Golden Fury' searched for Zulu, Zulu rose behind it, and removed both legs, and overloaded the Weapons systems by connecting Golden Fury to Nemesis, shorting both Jaegers. When 'The Green Warrior' arrived, Zulu's pilots were forced to make the awful decision. They did not have time for a prolonged battle, and The Green Warrior had skilful pilots. The first The Green Warrior knew of Zulu's presence was when it saw the tip of Zulu's Assegai Spear sticking out its chest. Zulu had impaled the Nuclear Reactor. Zulu fled at top speed, using it's Prolonged Flight System, as The Green Warrior's Nuclear Reactor went critical, the ensuing explosion destroying the Jaeger, although the Pilots had used their escape pods. One Big Mother... For 6 years, Zulu Bravo fought independently against the Kaiju, until 2043, when a Cat VII came through the Arctic Breach, and made a Direct Beeline for Zulu. The Kaiju, Code named Brutus, was an Aquatic Beast, and also sported a set of Clawed Limbs, on its Eel body. Zulu had just despatched a Cat IV Kaiju when Brutus struck. Moving at high speed, below the water, Brutus's Powerful Jaws clamped around the Right leg of Zulu Bravo, dragging the Jaeger along the Seabed, totalling the Jetpack and Angel Wings. The damage caused by Brutus on Zulu's Right leg rendered it useless, and as Brutus smashed Zulu to the Sea Bed, Zulu was unable to right itself. Brutus used his powerful Front Limbs to pin Zulu's Arms down, rendering Zulu helpless as he ripped at the Body of the Jaeger. As the Arc Reactor in Zulu's Chest began to crack, Zulu used the last attack left open to it, and slammed his head into the Kaiju, fracturing it's skull. As the Kaiju was flung backwards, it's hooked claws caused severe damage to Zulu's Arms. The Kaiju, bleeding profusely from its Fractured Skull, was unable to fend Zulu off, even in Zulu's Crippled State, and Zulu used the last of it's strength of Arms to decapitate the Kaiju, as the Electrics to the Arms fused, and they dropped to Zulu's sides, unresponsive. Over the next 3 days, Zulu limped, crawled and dragged himself 20 miles to his Aircraft Carrier Shatterdome, and collapsed onto the Deck, steam billowing out of the badly damaged Reactor, and 3 of it's limbs non-functional. Zulu continued to be repaired for the best part of two years. To kill a Jaeger Zulu returned to the fray in 2044, and fought hard for 3 years, and, once, held the Kaiju at the Breach for 2 weeks, killing each one as it left the Breach, and letting its falling body rain down on the Precursors below. The "Hard Bastard" (Zulu) was the most feared Jaeger in the Arctic, for smaller Kaiju, as Zulu had the tactic of following behind a group of Kaiju, picking everything below Cat IV off immediately, and maiming the Cat IVs and Vs, making them easy(er) prey for the ADC. This caused the Precursors much distress. So much, in fact, that they sent 2 Cat VI Kaiju at Zulu. Zulu, however, is not simply a close combat Jaeger, and both Kaiju died within Minutes of chasing Zulu down. The Precursors learnt from this, and used a non conventional method. They sent a small, weak Kaiju to attack Zulu, and when it died, 10 Cat 0 Kaiju were released. They moved fast, each one clamping to a different joint on Zulu's Body, injecting their deadly cargo, and detaching. As another Cat VI was released, Zulu moved to engage it. Meanwhile, throughout the Jaeger, the Kaiju Eggs injected by the Cat 0s hatched. Each contained a Kaiju, around the size of a large Dog, and highly poisonous. These brutes swiftly located the pilots, and killed them, mid battle. As Zulu ground to a halt, the Cat VI simply swam away, in search of better Prey. Don't mess with Psychics The Pilots had just entered the drift when the Kaiju Hounds tore their defenceless bodies apart. In desperation, their minds clung to the only thing that could sustain them; the Jaeger itself. For 2 days, the Jaeger remained motionless, as the now disembodied Pilots worked out how to control Zulu from within his circuitry. The Psychic abilities of the Pilots were amplified tenfold, without a human body limiting it. Zulu used Psychic Energy to scour his innards clean. The Minds and Souls of the Pilots had fused together, further strengthening the Psychic Bond, and making Zulu the first Jaeger to be sentient, and possibly the last. Zulu's new, combined mind had a different insight on the ADC than its human predecessors. Zulu, not being human himself, did not see any issue with the ADC's methods, and stopped hunting ADC Jaegers that moved near it. Zulu moves into battle now in the heart of an eldritch storm of Psychic Energy, which was also being used to immobilise Kaiju. The Precursors had blundered; Zulu was more dangerous than ever. The Curious Incident at Kelso In 2045, Zulu was the cause of the greatest disaster ever to befall the Monarch Project. The Novitiates of the Project, honing their Psychic Strength, and learning how to cope with the drift as a Psychic (chasing the Rabbit can have catastrophic consequences), were based at the Shatterdome that had Chrono Monarch guarding it, as Psychic Kaiju needed to be kept far from the Shatterdome, or the Novitiates could find themselves having their minds scoured, without knowing how to combat this. Zulu, meanwhile, was moving in on a Cat IV Kaiju that had slipped past the ADC Jaegers, and was attempting to force its way into the Shatterdome. As Zulu chased down this Kaiju, the Psychic Novitiates assembled for class. As the powerful Pyschics were scrambled for battle, only the weak remained. As Class began, Zulu was finally reaching the Kaiju. Zulu's Permanent Psychic Field around him, which created the Eldritch Storm, also caused serious Psychic Interference. Many around the base reported headaches, and Nosebleeds, but this was amongst those without Psychic Ability. The first the Instructors knew about the Psychic Scourge tearing through the base was when one of his Pupils began to scream, blood pouring from his Ears and Nose, his Eyes melting like candles, and pouring down his face, before he dropped to the ground, dead as dead. The Instructors prepared themselves to face this assault, and joined together to send a powerful attack. Against most threats, that would have succeeded. Against Zulu, which wasn't even targeting, the Heads of the Instructors melted in unison, down to an inch or so below the Eyes. The Instructors, dead though they were, did not stop screaming, and their screams served as the backdrop to the deaths of 150 powerfully Psychic Children, and a vast set back for the Monarch Project. Chrono had finally despatched the Kaiju, and was heading back, when the Pilots felt a vast psychic blow. They sunk into unconsciousness, and awoke 3 hours later. Feel My Wrath In 2046, the ADC decided that it really was time to do something about Zulu. It had badly set back the Monarch Project, and was causing unacceptable damage to the ADC. To this end, they sent out 6 Jaegers to hunt Zulu down. Zulu was battling a Cat 6 Kaiju, deep under the Arctic Ocean, when the Jaeger Kill Team found it. A blast of energy speared through Zulu, bringing the Jaeger to it's knees. The Cat 6 had been killed by then, and the Kill Team advanced. Null Fields, created after Painstaking Research, causing Zulu's eldritch Field to flicker and die. Even badly damaged, without the protection of the Field, as the Team advanced, Zulu sprung from the Seabed, flipped in the air, grabbing the head of a Type III Jaeger, and ripping it off. As water entered the Capsule, the Pilots drowned in their Harnesses, desperately trying to get clear of them. The helpless screams and cries for help were broadcast over the Radio, to all the other Jaegers. Zulu turned, driving its Assagai Spear through the Face Plate of another Jaeger, the Energy Field killing the Pilots. But the Spear stuck firm in the Jaeger. As Zulu tried to remove it, the Type VI Jaeger on the kill team swung its Power Sword, and Zulu's Arm fell lifeless to the Seabed. A sharp blow to the back of the head brought Zulu to the ground. Zulu looked up, into the Barrel of the Type VI "Executioner" Jaeger's Tesla Pistol, and prepared to die. The Type VI relaxed, assuming Zulu had accepted its fate. However, the ADC had underestimated the strength of Zulu's Psychic Aura. Zulu gathered its will, and released a burst of Psychic Force. The Executioner staggered back, and by the time it had regained consciousness, two more of the Kill Team lay dead. The battle had been going on for just under 2 minutes. Zulu was brought down once more, as the Jaeger's exhaustion caused it to slowly sink to its knees. Zulu had lost all hope, as the Executioner returned to position, Gun in hand. The Executioner was preparing to fire, when a Jaeger's Sword smashed through its chest, and destroyed the Reactor. The Executioner fell to the floor, its Pilots unable to leave the drift, and died with their Jaeger. Zulu looked up in amazement, as the only surviving member of the Kill team reached out a hand and pulled Zulu to it's feet. The speakers on the Jaeger crackled to life. "Glory to the Revolution, my friend. Democracy and Freedom to all!" Zulu's Saviour was a Revolutionary. The Jaeger had never been named, being known instead as "Support IV". It took the name "Saviour", and dragged Zulu's weak, injured form back to the Mobile Shatterdome, where Zulu was repaired. 2 weeks later, Zulu's retribution came. Saviour's Pilots had reported Zulu dead, along with the rest of their team, and reported that "Support IV is down, the Reactor is damaged, and the Hull is compromised, we are taking on water. Unlikely to survive. Over." Zulu was believed dead, so was not looked for. As it walked in, a Battle-Scarred, bare-metal Jaeger, the ADC forces at their base in Frøya assumed it was a Jaeger from another Defence Corps, presumably the Atlantic. However, when it failed to respond to their greeting, they were slightly more Concerned. When it burnt through the Shatterdome Doors with its mind alone, they realised that they were dealing with Zulu. By this time, it was too late. By a stroke of luck, the Monarchs and Corinthian Gauntlet were defending Ísafjörður and Tiksi respectively, and were not at the Shatterdome. Zulu worked like a Jaeger possessed, destroying a Jaeger with its mind, as it ripped another in two with the Assagai, and another was blown apart by the Cannon. Once the Shatterdome was filled with the devastated remains of the Jaegers based there, Zulu slowly walked out, and was swiftly submerged in the Sea, and beyond the ADC's scanners, although this may have just been the Psychic Field. There was a great reverberation in the Minds of all at the Shatterdome, as though something was tearing the fabric of reality asunder. When the Psychic Noise subsided, although it did not fade completely, there were two silhouettes made of Light and Psychic Power, roughly human sized. Lightening crackled off them, arcing towards the walls around them, as they advanced slowly, methodically towards the Door of the Shatterdome, from the Helipad where they started. The ADC mobilised the Shatterdome Defence Forces (SDF) to halt these apparations, and they tried, they really did. 20 Soldiers rushed out of the door to meet them, unleashing a hail of lead. Nothing Mortal could have stood in that storm and lived. But they were not mortal. An Eldritch blast, from the Figure on the left, ripped the Troopers apart. Blood rained down on the Helipad, as the troopers were toyed with, twisted this way and that, great rents appearing in the torso of one, the Face of another. A few minutes past, in horrified silence, broken only by the heart rending screams of the Soldiers, as they died, one by one, of the grotesque wounds they suffered. By this time, the blast doors had been shut, sealing off the Helipad. Behind these doors, over 150 Troopers stood, guns pointed at the blast doors, many of them shaking with fear. Then, the doors began to creak, then crack. Finally, they gave way. There was a brief smattering of gunfire. Then there were only screams. The Pilots of the destroyed Jaegers had been in their rooms. As they awaited news, they could here the rhythmic thump of Marching Boots, as more SDF marched by. Then they heard the screams. And then more marching. This cycle was repeated several times. And then, it happened. One of the Psychic Figures blurred, and became as a mist. It moved with purpose, leaving the other to its fun with the SDF. The Corridor onto which the Pilot's rooms opened was empty. The ADC had no more troops to throw away. They had been bled dry. As the Pilots sat on their beds, and continued to wait, they noticed a mist slowly seeping under the bottom of their doors. It crept slowly towards them. Then there were only screams. A few hours later, Pilots were all dead, and there was nothing more to be done with their bodies. The two figures faded, and vanished. Meanwhile, in the Canteen, the technicians sat and ate, in terrified silence, each with a hand playing nervously on their Side Arm. As they sat, in silence, a shape began to condense in the middle of the Canteen. No, two shapes. Then there were only screams. Two days later, a Jaeger arrived from the Stockholm Shatterdome. The vast blast doors of the Shatterdome were gone, in their place was a congealed puddle of Steel, that had been melted by intense heat, and then slowly resolidified. Inside the Jaeger Storage area, there was carnage. Technicians that had been working in their had been smashed into oblivion, and pieces of them littered the area, atop a field of bent metal, and shattered glass, all that remained of the Jaegers in the place. The Jaeger swiftly exited, and an armed response team landed on the helipad. There were twin scorch marks on the Helipad, and in front of the door... One of the hard bitten marines was physically sick at the sight. Pieces of human lay everywhere. organs had been pulled out, and opened up. The team stepped past, and through the shattered remains of the doors. Inside the Shatterdome, the walls had been painted, thoroughly, with blood. The source of all the blood was clear, as 1000 SDF troops had died in this corridor alone. The team moved through the Pilot Quarters as fast as possible, trying not to look at what had once been the Pilots. The Canteen wasn't much better. When they reached the Science Area, they found it widely untouched, with the exception of one or two SDF troopers who had been sliced in half, and the upper half dragged across the room. Cowering in the Mathematical Section, they found all the Scientists, unhurt, but terrified out of their wits, they gibbered madly. They were the only survivors. Evacuation Zulu's Computer mind, whilst the Human Parts were devastating Frøya, reflected on the fact that the ADC was not going to forget, or forgive, this attack any time, and that it may be beneficial to travel elsewhere. To this end, it pulled the Humans out of the Shatterdome, before they could destroy the Upper Echelons of command. Zulu set off, contacting the Aircraft Carrier Shatterdome, and the Pilots of Saviour began moving the Aircraft Carrier down through the Atlantic. Contact was made with the PPDC, which confirms that although they do not condone the ADC's actions, they will not welcome a Witch-Jaeger. They did, however, make it clear that they would welcome Saviour. Zulu decided it would cut down below South America and move up to the Mid-Pacific. Saviour takes the ACS through the Panama Canal. Weeks later, Zulu had returned to Europe, having heard of the Executioner's resurrection. Zulu was determined to prove its might against the only worthy foe left. Zulu travelled at speed across Europe, pursued by The Executioner. Zulu was moving at such speed, that it failed to notice the Anti-Kaiju Train in front of it. Zulu's Foot smashed into the train, smashing it off the rails. Zulu went down combat rolled, and dived into the Mediterranean, as The Executioner pursued. Two Hours later, Zulu Surfaced, in Algeria. Continuing to run, Zulu finally stopped somewhere in the Sahara desert. The Executioner reached Zulu a short while later. Zulu's Speakers crackled to life. "A Duel. One on One. No Guns. Blade to Blade. Decline, and I will kill you." "Agreed" The Executioner took up a fighting poise. Zulu simply stood, looking nonchalant. The Executioner leapt forwards, Sting Blades outstretched. Zulu leaned sideways, and The Executioner went sprawling. Zulu immediately spun, stabbing the Assegai Spear through the other Jaeger. The Executioner attempted to stand, and failed. Zulu reached out an Arm, and with 1 finger, tapped on the Visor. Inside, the Pilots had disconnected from the Jaeger. They were standing on the back wall of the Jaeger, and watched as Cracks began to spider-web from the tapping Finger. Eventually, the Visor was a little cracked. This was enough for the Eldritch Storm to enter the cockpit of the Executioner. The blood. So much blood. Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Bloody bannana Category:Mark VI